paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotline Miami
Hotline Miami is a two-day heist in Payday 2 released on September 30, 2014, in a DLC of the same name. It is the second contract given to you by The Dentist and is a tribute to Hotline Miami, a video game by Dennaton Games.http://www.overkillsoftware.com/hotlinemiami/http://store.steampowered.com/app/219150/ A two-day job, Bain clarifies that the crew is attacking a Russian criminal dubbed "The Commissar". Firstly, players must anger him by destroying his property (such as cars and a refueling station) so that he can expose himself to threaten the crew - thus allowing Bain to trace his calls. Secondly the crew must locate and assassinate him. The heist acts as a preliminary scheme to the Hoxton Breakout heist, as the Commissar has ties with the District Attorney; by killing the former, The Dentist will be able to apply leverage to the DA, lowering security around Old Hoxton and allowing for a breakout heist. Pre-planning Similarly to The Big Bank heist, the crew to plan ahead by placing assets on either day. Unlike Big Bank, however, pre-planning is less central. As primary objectives have no variables (such as the vault cracking choice in The Big Bank), players can only place dead drops or backup. As such, players can only place health, ammo, and grenade drops (on both days), and choose to add backup on Day 1 (Ilija the sniper, delayed police response, or less gangsters). Day 1 Objectives #Take out the mobsters. #Use gas cans to torch the cars (four cars total). #Pick up C4 at the escape vehicle. #Use the C4 to blow up the gas station. #Find the hidden security door to underground shelter. (can be found at anytime) #Wait for Bile to bring the tow cable. #Use the tow cable and hotwire the truck to rip out the security door. #Open the crates and scan the correct bar code. Optional objectives #Find the meth lab and either destroy it or cook meth. Walkthrough Spawning in the street, the crew must first kill several mobsters located around the motel, who will flee into hotel rooms, boarding the windows behind them. Visible claymore mines spawn on numerous hotel doors, and must be avoided or detonated to prevent player damage. One of the rooms on the upper floor will contain a meth lab, where players must add ingredients according to the diagram on the wall; it is always muriatic acid (Mu), caustic soda (Cs), then hydrogen chloride (HCl). The lab can be used, blown up, or ignored without affecting the outcome of the mission. After eliminating the mobsters, the crew must destroy cars by picking up gas cans, placing them on four separate cars, and shooting the canisters to ignite them. After four cars have been ignited, one player must collect C4 from the Delorean escape car, and detonate the four gas station pumps; as when detonating a security door, the charges are only armed when all four have been placed. Players are advised to move away from the gas station before it explodes to avoid being damaged or incapacitated. Next, players must locate a partially concealed hatch in one of the bottom floor rooms, visible by the poorly replaced carpet; the hatch can be discovered and carpet removed at any time, but breaking the hatch only works after the gas station is destroyed. Bile will (after a short delay) drop a tow cable from his helicopter, which the crew needs to connect to a nearby pickup truck. Once connected, the truck has to be started (and must be defended for approximately minute) in order to breach the hatch. With the hatch breached, players must enter the hidden bunker beneath the apartments. The bunker contains mobsters and gates (which can be drilled, sawed, or detonated). Once inside, players must open crates, and search for the correct barcode. The crates are placed by location (according to a large map nearby) and Bain informs the crew of the target's general region. The unusable crate contents are always the same, and are placed to match the map: Shaw will be furs, Downtown will be cigars, Foggy Bottom will be vodka, West End will be chemicals, and Georgetown will be rockets. Once the general location is acquired, players must process barcodes from that area's respective crates, defending the machine from police while it processes. Once the scan is complete and the Commissar's location has been pinpointed, the crew is free to escape at their leisure. Day 2 Objectives #Find the C4 bag #Use C4 on the door #Chase the Commissar #Drill or Saw through the gate #Continue to chase the Commissar #Use C4 on the penthouse door #Drill into the Commissars vault #Kill the Commissar #Escape! Optional Objectives #Save the hostage before he explodes Walkthrough The crew starts in crates in a storage room along with a few Mobsters. After putting your masks on, the crates open and the heist starts. Entering a small courtyard, one player must collect C4 charges and blow open the entrance to the Apartment Building. Once you've entered the building, the Commissar will escape through an elevator, forcing the crew to fight through the three story building. The building itself is heavily decayed, and is essentially a randomly generated maze, which also includes a randomly spawning security gate (that can be drilled or sawed to open, a non-upgraded drill takes 60 seconds) and blocked stairwells. Care should still be taken as claymores can spawn at the door entrances. Once enemies are alerted, the police will assault the building, and The Commissar's crew starts flushing their stash of uncut cocaine; the faster the crew reaches the penthouse, the more loot that can be secured. Once the crew reaches the penthouse, the main doors must be breached with C4. The Commissar will always seal himself inside his personal vault, forcing the crew to drill it open; Bile soon drops a thermal drill, that must be set-up and defended for around four to six minutes. During this assault, a gunship owned by the Commissar will occasionally fire on the penthouse, firing rockets into the room and setting it ablaze. The shots from the gunship will instantly stop the drill. After three strikes, a valve wheel can be turned to activate the sprinklers. The fire will take several seconds to extinguish. Once open, the Commissar emerges from the vault (see his Enemies page entry for more details). Once he is dead, the crew can take the remaining cocaine and any cash inside the vault and escape by helicopter. Variations Day 1 * There can be loot inside any of the cars that can be burnt. Loot could be either a bag of money, a used body bag, or a weapon case (usually open and empty). * The hotel rooms can contain money bags, which vary in value and location. Large piles of loose cash can spawn throughout the map, also varying in amount. * The location of the hatch into the basement can differ. However, the hatch rug area will never have objects on top of it, and it will always be near one of the pickup trucks on the ground floor; this can aid finding the hatch, because it will be near a pickup truck that the gasoline cannot be placed on. * The format of the basement can vary depending on the motel room it spawns in. Whilst the area itself remains the same, both the underground passage and the basement entrance gate depend on where the hatch spawns. * The Commissar's location can vary depending on where Bain traces the call to. By extension, the barcode needed will depend on said location. * One top floor area, consisting of two rooms with the walls opened, will always contain a meth lab, though its exact location will vary. Bain will not provide instructions; the crew will find a recipe posted on one of the walls. The lab can either be used (as the meth is very valuable, and can significantly increase job payout), ignored completely, or set off by intentionally using the wrong ingredient. * The amount of ingredients to cook meth can vary. There can be between three and six sets of ingredients, with most of the ingredients being in the hidden basement. The boxes in the rooms with the meth lab can also carry between one and three ingredients each. * Security gates in the bunker can spawn in different locations, and in different amounts. Additionally, the ones at the back of the bunker can contain different types and amounts of loot (such as cocaine bags). * Crowbars spawn in different locations. Typically, one will spawn in the bunker, though others can be found around the motel (such as near the top floor vending machines). * The bunker crates contain different things, including meth ingredients, bag loot, or useless items; the useless items instead represent the area the crates are headed. * The Commissar's helicopter gunship can appear after the equipment is connected to the hatch and pickup and fire rockets at players. Day 2 * The layout of the map is extremely random, and therefore the correct path through will also be different each time; this extends between floors one to three, as stairwells will be blocked between some levels, and inter-floor ramps spawn in several locations. * Enemy trip-mines will spawn in certain areas, and can be hidden amongst the debris and through doorways. They can be detonated by shooting at them. * The hostage (the man with a bomb in his chest) has a set number of spawn points and only one can exist. Additionally, there can be between one and four bags of money next to him as well. * After breaching the Commissar's apartment, up to 3 Bulldozers can spawn at either side, and will target any living mobsters. * Sometimes a smoke grenade will be triggered in the middle of a corridor. One of four police enemies will be waiting: ** A trio of blue SWAT ** Two SWAT Shields and a Taser ** A Cloaker ** A Bulldozer * The amount of money in the Commissar's vault can vary between one and three bags. Additionally, the amount of cocaine will vary, as it can spawn in different amounts, and the number of bags left depends on player speed, up to a maximum of 12 bags, though this quickly decreases whilst the mobsters destroy it. * The thermal drill can drop in one of three locations on the fourth floor, including: the main balconies, through a skylight right outside the penthouse, or further along the halls. * The sprinkler valve is random between 3 different locations. 2 On the fourth floor and 1 on the third floor. * The gunship can destroy dropped bags of loot when breaking into the Commissar's vault. Death Wish changes Day 1 * There will only be one crowbar in the map, located in the basement behind one of the caged doors. Achievements Maps Trivia * The crew arrives on the scene on the first day in a Delorean DMC-12, in reference to the Car that the player drives in the Hotline Miami video game. * The C4 packs picked up and used in the heist acts in an identical manner to Shaped Charges, and sound the same way as well. The only differences being that any ( ) player can pickup and use the charges, with or without the skill; and unlike shaped charges the C4 can hurt players standing too close to the explosion. The same C4 model can be seen used in many other heists in both games of the series. * There is a painting of Grigori Rasputin in the Commissar's penthouse suite. The same picture can be found in Dimitri's office in the Nightclub heist and as loot in Shadow Raid. * Civilians found on Day 2 represent Beard and The Janitors from Hotline Miami. ** Additionally, the hostage situation slightly resembles a mission from Hotline Miami in which the protagonist is sent to kill another masked killer who has been captured by the gangsters. In the original mission, the captive is trapped in a room with an interrogator, and the explosives are rigged to the doors such that opening any one of the doors will detonate the explosives. * The fight against the Commissar himself is a possible reference to the movie Scarface. * This is the first heist in the game to feature the updated AI script of NPC infighting, between the Commissar's mobsters and law enforcers, as normally all enemies are scripted to fight the crew alongside each other. This AI script is now applied to all other heists with gangsters/bikers and the police. * On Day 1 if you look closely on the reflection of the mirror, it is possible to see the map Undercover from PAYDAY: The Heist. References Videos PAYDAY 2 Hotline Miami DLC Teaser|Teaser video for the Hotline Miami DLC. PAYDAY 2 Soundtrack Evil Eye Website (Hotline Miami Webpage Song)|Evil Eye Website (Hotline Miami Theme). Gallery 2014-10-05 00001.jpg|Hotline Miami Contract Screen. 2014-10-10_00001.jpg|Hotline Miami Pro Job Contract Screen. 2014-11-02_00001.jpg|The crew sees the Commissar taking the elevator up, signaling the start of the chase. 2014-10-22_00001.jpg|The Commissar's gunship about to open fire on the crew during Day 2 Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Article stubs Category:Hotline Miami DLC